


Surprise?

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena looked up and locked eyes with Kara who stood frozen in what looked like the middle of a war zone.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. Fluff
> 
> By the way, the italicized words are a flashback in case it was not clear.

Kara spun around in the kitchen as she belted out the lyrics to the NSYNC song playing in the background over the speakers. She knew Lena had been having a rough day in the office so she decided to surprise her with some fresh-baked cookies.

The blonde knew that she could fly literally anywhere in the world for warm gooey chocolate chip cookies, but it just wasn't the same. She hoped that her girlfriend would appreciate the effort.

The hero's smile widened as she remembered that Lena was her girlfriend now. She thought back to the day that she finally got the guts to ask.

* * *

_Lena had a lot of L-Corp paperwork to catch up on as she sighed in frustration. She looked at all the papers surrounding her desk and opened her laptop with a deep breath._

_The young CEO had been typing away when she heard her intercom buzz. Jess informed her that Kara Danvers was here to see her. Lena ignored the butterflies in her stomach at the mention of the sunny reporter and told Jess to send her in._

_Lena was typing the last few sentences on the report when she heard the door to her office opening. She ended the sentence and looked up to see a dark blue button-up obscuring what was most likely a wonderful view. Her eyes moved upwards to find one blushing Kara Danvers._

_The blonde adjusted her glasses nervously as she shifted her weight in her oxfords. "Hey-uh, could I talk to you?"_

_"Are you not talking to me now?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, shutting her laptop lid to give Kara her undivided attention._

_"Oh right, um I was wondering if maybe you'd" Kara began fidgeting with her glasses again as she rocked back and forth, "if you'd goonadatewithme."_

_Lena's brows furrowed at Kara's rushed words, and Kara couldn't help but find that crinkle between her brow adorable._

_Kara took a deep breath as she looked Lena, deep blue eyes locked onto piercing green, "I'd like to take you out on a date."_

_Lena blinked slowly, letting the words sink in. she had been waiting for Kara to ask her that for years now, or waiting to get the courage to do it herself._

_Kara took her silence as rejection as she blushed and started walking backward out of the office, "it's okay if you don't want to. I don't want anything to change between us; you're still my best friend. You know what? Pretend I didn't ask."_

_"Kara, wait," Lena found her voice again as the blonde halted in her spot._

_Lena pushed her ergonomic chair back and stood up, walking towards Kara slowly, the click of her heels the only noise in the otherwise silent room._

_"Yes," Lena whispered once she was close enough to Kara that they shared the same breathing air._

_Kara's eyes widened, shocked that Lena would say yes to her as she glanced down at Lena's lips._

_"C-Can I kiss you?" Kara whispered as she unconsciously leaned closer to Lena._

_The Luthor didn't even answer but leaned forward to capture Kara's lips in hers._

_Someone moaned once their lips touched, they didn't know who but it honestly could have been both of them. Kara felt like she was under a yellow sun lamp as renowned energy flowed through her Kryptonian veins at the touch of Lena's lips._

_Lena was never more grateful to have a securely closed office, away from prying eyes, than at that moment._

_Kara pulled away first as Lena unconsciously chased her lips. Kara grinned so widely that her eyes crinkled behind her glasses._

_The blonde couldn't help but lean forward to give Lena one more peck, "so I'll pick you up at seven?"_

_Lena was still dazed from the kiss as all she could do was nod._

_Kara grinned back as she leaned forward for one more chaste kiss before she was gone._

_Lena blinked as she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, she was 100% awake and Kara Danvers had just asked her on a date then kissed her._

_If Lena had a smile on her face the rest of the day, none of her employees mentioned it. Jess gave Lena a knowing smile as Lena left the office early for once in her life._

* * *

Kara was pulled out of the thoughts of her girlfriend when the oven started beeping. Kara yelped as she ran over to the open and yanked the door open. She coughed as smoke clouded her vision, fogging up her glasses.

The blonde waved the smoke away as she reached into the oven and pulled out the smoking tray of cookies. She set it on the counter with a defeated sigh, looking down at the burnt blob.

Just this once, she wanted to cook something nice for her girlfriend.

To Kara's horror, she heard the lock turn and the door being pushed open. Lena Luthor walked through with a tired sigh, hanging up her purse and kicked off her heels.

Lena looked up and locked eyes with Kara who stood frozen in what looked like the middle of a war zone.

Smoke still wafted out of the oven, the steaming chunk of burnt cookies, now one giant cookie, sat on a tray in the middle of the kitchen counter. Flour was strewn across the floor, counter, and all over Kara's face and clothes. There was somehow a stain on the ceiling that Lena chose to ignore and lumps of cate batter spread throughout the kitchen.

They stood staring at one another before Lena slowly walked towards a guilty-looking Kara.

"Surprise?" Kara gave an apprehensive smile as she pointed down the burnt lump on the tray.

"Darling, what even is that?"

"It was supposed to be cookies. I know you've been having a rough couple of weeks over at L-Corp so I wanted to get you a surprise. I know I could have just flown and given you cookies, but it wasn't the same" Kara finished with a stubborn pout.

Lena shook her head with an amused smile as she licked her thumb and brought it up to wipe some flour off from Kara's forehead.

"I appreciate the effort Kara, but you didn't have to do that for me."

"Well, you deserve everything" Kara admitted as she smiled genuinely down at Lena.

The CEO wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her down for a long kiss.

They both melted at the touch of each other as they poured their feelings for each other through their lips.

"You taste like chocolate," Lena mumbled against Kara's lips once they pulled away for air.

"I may have snuck in a few," Kara admitted as Lena just laughed at her.

"You're so adorable. I love you."

Kara's grin lit up the entire room at those three little words that she never got tired of hearing, "and I love you."


End file.
